


Electric Love

by zombiefeathers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, F/M, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefeathers/pseuds/zombiefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic is in the air as Ronald Weasley and Pikachu meet on a summer vacation and a relationship sparks under the sizzling heat. However, things go awry when Pikachu's ex, Ash, shows up and Ron has to deal with the reality he must leave Pikachu behind to return to Hogwarts this fall. Will their love remain, or will it all fizzle out like static?</p><p>- thanks Elyse for the summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schmidy. I fucking hate you.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Schmidy.+I+fucking+hate+you.).



> O bless me Lord, for I have sinned  
> It's been a lifetime since I last confessed.

He could still remember the day they met - the way the sun beat mercilessly down on the back of his neck as he trudged through the tall grass near the Burrow the summer before his fifth year. He could still remember the sting of every cut and scratch and bruise on his knobby knees, even if he couldn't remember how he had gotten them in the first place.

But what he remembered most clearly was his sense of purpose as he set out to search for his own Pokemon, one that he caught with his own ability, his own spells. He was determined to return to Hogwarts next year with a Pokemon, any Pokemon - all he wanted was a Pokemon he could be proud of, one that could stand beside Hermione's Purugly or even Harry's Hoothoot and be proud to be the sole property of Ronald Bilius Weasley. Sure, his hand-me-down Raticate was just fine, he guessed, but after having been passed down to him from four older brothers, did it really feel like  _his_ Raticate?

Besides, it wasn't like he had anything _better_ to do over the summer, anyway.

So he wandered outside the parameters of his family property and pointed his wand at anything that moved, but even after four years of schooling in the nation's most prestigious magical academy, he found himself incapable of containing a single Pokemon in his magically induced Pokeball for more than a few seconds.

It was after the second or third escaped Bidoof when he saw her.

It was just her tail, at first, jagged like a lightning bolt calling upwards towards a blue sky, the beating sun dancing off her yellow fur so that she glistened brilliantly, bright gold in a land of muck and mulch. Her tail twitched slightly, drawing Ron's attention to the perfect curve at its tip, the flawlessly symmetrical heart shape it formed when viewed in conjunction with her brown markings. He had never seen a Pokemon like her before. She was perfect.

She had to be his.

He approached her slowly, careful not to rustle the grass to loudly so as not to startle the strange new creature, but in his endeavor to move in as direct a route as possible towards the wild Pokemon, he snapped a dry twig under his shoe, and she spun to face him.

He was mesmerized by her small black nose, her chubby cheeks, blushing a perpetual furious red, and her eyes, wide and vibrant with a sort of hesitant curiosity, a deep shade of brown like the fertile earth, a brown so deep it made flowers grow in the deepest parts of his soul. He couldn't have looked away if he tried.

"Pika-pi?"


End file.
